Please, don't forget me HinataxNarutoSongfic
by Lucy Dei
Summary: Hinata en sus últimos momentos, vuelve a abrirle su corazón a Naruto, no importandole esta vez quien esté presente y él...el en ese momento había comenzado a amarla. Pero ya era tarde...ella moría en sus brazos.


Espero que les guste esta historia, esta inspirada en la canción singing de J'Lostein.

**Autor:** Lucy Giraldo

**Título:** Please don't forget me

**Pareja:** Naruto x Hinata

**Género:** Romance/Drama

**Clasificación:** K+

**Tipo:** Song Fic.

**Trama:** En los últimos momentos de Hinata, nuevamente le abre su corazón a Naruto y le pide, que jamás la olvide.

Please don't forget me

_Sing inside me, oh breathe, belie me,  
Take what you get, oh I don't mind,  
_

Ya no sentía dolor. Solo lograba sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo comenzaba a entumirse. Había perdido mucha sangre, se sentía muy débil y ya casi ni lograba mantener sus ojos aperlados abiertos, comenzaba a creer que moriría sola en aquel lugar. Una noche antes había tenido un sueño referente a este momento, al principio no le había hecho mucho caso, después de todo al parecer…Ese sueño se cumpliría.

Moriría.

Por lo menos, había logrado decirle lo que sentía y eso era lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Yacía tirada en el rocoso suelo de aquel campo de batalla mirando al cielo mientras veía con sus ojos llorosos a Naruto, miraba con profundo dolor el como comenzaba a transformarse en el Kyubi. Sentía como la vida se le escapaba en cada respiro. Pein le había hecho una mortal herida en el abdomen cuando trataba de proteger al rubio.

—_Naruto… —_Susurró.

El viento comenzó a soplar suavemente, logrando mover parte de su cabellera negra, sentía que quizá el viento quería acompañarla en su último suspiro… Como le hubiese gustado haberle dicho _'Te amo'_ en otras circunstancias.

—…_Supongo que, llegó mi hora… _

_Breathe inside me, oh can you see clearly,  
Or do you believe it when I smile?_

Había ya pasado una hora cuando Sakura y los demás llegaron a donde ella se hallaba. Hinata veía los ojos de Sakura atentamente y lograba saber a la perfeción que ella amaba a Naruto. No le dolía el saberlo, siempre lo ha sabido, todos sabían que el rubio amaba a la pelirosa.

Ella siempre tuvo esperanzas de ser correspondida.

Solo sonreía sinceramente a los que se hallaban intentando salvarla, Sakura la veía con el rostro lleno de dolor, de verdad le dolía no poder hacer nada.

—¡Hinata resiste! —Le gritaba Sakura mientras intentaba curar su herida—. ¡No, no te duermas! ¡Dios!

No podía evitarlo, se sentía tan...

—...Cansada...Estoy muy...cansada... —Hablaba con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Sakura has algo! —Gritaba Neji preocupado viendo como la herida que tenía su prima no lograba cerrarse—. ¡Hinata, Hinata! ¡resiste!

Sakura se detuvo cuando Hinata tomó su mano.

—Hi...Hinata...

—Ya detente... —Le rogó.

—No... No Hinata ¡Yo puedo salvarte, no te dejare morír! —Siguió utilizando su chakra intentando curarla.

—He perdido...casi toda mi sangre...

_Do you see what you should see,  
Through my simple chords, my melodies?  
Do you feel, do you hear,_

—...Naruto —Dijo Sakura al observar a Naruto parado mirando a Hinata.

Naruto se acercó a la pelinegra, la sostuvo entre sus brazos y por un momento se permitió admirarla. No podía siquiera asimilar aquel momento, aquellas palabras...

'_Porque yo...te amo'_

—Hinata... —Naruto la miraba con dolor—. No...no mueras... por favor, quedate conmigo.

—No sabes...cuanto tiempo soñé, con un momento así... —Ella comenzaba a llorar—. Naruto, no llores...aún tendrás a muchas personas junto a ti... a Sakura...

—Hinata...perdoname... —Le dijo, ella sabía que Naruto siempre ha amado a Sakura y eso...al parecer jamás cambiará.

—No... yo siempre supe lo que sentías...yo solo, quería que supieras...que te amo.

_All my little words, my notes, my fears?  
Please don't forget me,  
Please know that I hurt too._

Sakura se sintió egoista, porque al escuchar que Naruto aún la amaba se sintió aliviada y feliz. Pensó que Hinata ya no sería un obstaculo entre los dos. Ella siempre supo lo que Hinata sentía y siempre estuvo segura de que jamás se atrevería a decirselo a Naruto. Por se lado, siempre se estuvo segura de que Naruto sería para ella si es que Sasuke no regresaba. Naruto _es_ de ella.

Que egoista era.

—Solo te pido... —Hinata tomó la mano de aquel hombre al que siempre amó—, por favor... no me olvides.

—Como podría olvidar a la primera mujer que me amó —Le sonrió melancolicamente, dedicandole una sonrisa muy sincera y por un momento, quíza... lleno de amor.

Él pensó que ella se merecía algo de él; ya que él sabía que no volveria a verla. Quizá en la otra vida. Cuando oyó de sus labios aquel te amo, dentro de el todo se iluminó. Como es que alguien tan pura como ella podría amar a alguien como él. Todos pensaban en él como 'el Kyubi' pero ella... ella pensaba en él como un ser humano, alguien que la había motivado a seguir...y eso...eso...lo hacía feliz.

Ya no le importaba nada, él se acercó lentamente a ella y posó sus labios sobre los de ella, comenzandola a besar como jamás había besado a una mujer en toda su vida. Naruto se sentía felíz de que fuera ella quien le quitara su primer beso. ¿Quien mas que ella para merecer su amor?. Hinata por su parte, sentía como su corazón lloraba de alegría, ese momento era por lo que toda su vida espero. Lo había esperado a él y ahora se sentía tan...completa.

Ya podía irse en paz.

Hinata tenía su mano en el rostro de su amado, rozando su piel, como queriendo jamás olvidar aquel tacto, sus ojos, su mirada, su voz, no quería olvidar sobretodo ese momento. La mano de Hinata cayó lentamente del rostro de Naruto al suelo... Este la miró y por un momento la abrazó contra él, como deseando que parte de su vida le pasara a ella...

—No...Hinata, despierta por favor despierta... —Le rogó llorando contra el rostro de la mujer que en ese momento había comenzado a amar—. Por favor despierta...Hinata...Hinata... ¡HINATA!

_Try, divide me, oh slowly guide me,  
Do you think you know my mind?  
Try to see that there's a place inside me,  
Or do you forget it when I smile?_

—Naruto... —Sakura lo interrumpió, colocando su mano en el hombro para decirle que ya todo era inútil.

—¡NO! ¡ELLA NO TENIA PORQUE MORIR! —Naruto desesperado dejó el cuerpo de Hinata para comenzar a correr hacía el bosque.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿A donde vas? —Sakura trató de seguirlo pero Neji la detuvo.

—Se dirige a donde esta el que controlaba el cuerpo de Pein —Dijo Neji—. Es mejor que confiemos en él, en este momento Naruto necesita pensar.

—Pero... Neji...

—Llevemos el cuerpo de Hinata Sama y demosle sepultura —Dijo volteando a ver el cuerpo de Hinata—. _Yo siempre te quise Hinata..._

_Do you see what you should see?  
When I sing my songs, my melodies?  
Do you feel, do you hear,  
All my little words that say I'm here?  
Please don't forget me,  
Please know that I hurt too._

—_Naruto...¿Tú la amabas? —_Susurró triste Sakura viendo el lugar por el que se había ido Naruto, para voltear a ver a Hinata—. Parece como si estuviese dormida.

_I'm alright,  
Thanks, I'm fine..._

El cielo comenzó a llorar, el viento acompañaba a todos los presentes en aquel momento en el que habían perdido a una kunoichi muy querida por todos. Su Padre, miraba el ataud lleno de tristeza, no se permitía llorar, pero por dentro estaba hecho pedazos. Recordaba el momento en que Hinata siempre le decía cuanto quería su aprobación pero él jamás cedió.

Y ahora se arrepentía de todo.

Su hija estaba muerta.

Y Naruto, quien en esos momentos ya había logrado vencer a Nagato, solo observaba la luna y le recordaba a los ojos de aquella mujer que lo amó y que el destino le arrebató. Aún así, el ensaba con animo, que Hinata estaría esperandolo en otro lugar mejor.

Allí la alcanzaría.

—Perdoname, por no darme cuenta antes de lo que sentías, Hinata...Mi Hinata.

_I guess you don't see what you should see,  
When I sing to you these melodies,  
You don't feel, you don't hear, _

_All my little words that mean so dear,  
I guess you forgot me, but,  
You should know I hurt too..._

—_Estaré esperandote, pero mientras...Se felíz —_Susurró una voz que solo Naruto pudo oír.

Reviews please :D


End file.
